<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Give It To Someone Special by Themooncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361925">I'll Give It To Someone Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat'>Themooncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo surprises Tsukishima by turning up at his work in the museum and asks a question so sudden, Tsukishima thinks he's messing with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Give It To Someone Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story is based on/inspired by a scene from the Movie "Last Christmas" (2019), when Kate first meets Tom.<br/>Title from the song "Last Christmas" By Wham!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima has had a crush on Kuroo for the longest time now. He had liked him in high school and even more when Kuroo went to Miyagi after college. Of course that also meant plenty of surprise visits from the ex-captain. They would hang out almost three times a week and Tsukishima loved every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today however was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you like to go on a date with me?” Kuroo asked Tsukishima, popping up from behind the blond suddenly that Tsukishima would've flinched had he not already gotten used to the bed-head appearing out of the blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...How about, no.” Tsukishima didn't even look up from his computer. Kuroo tried to persuade him but Tsukishima still denied him. On the outside Tsukishima looked calm and graceful but he was freaking out inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so sudden that Tsukishima thought Kuroo had to be playing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, to be honest you're not really my type.” Tsukishima said as he continued typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo gave a slow nod in understanding and honestly replied: “You're not really mine.” But it was an answer which caused Tsukishima to chuckle and say: “Maybe we should just drop it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both were telling the truth, Kuroo didn't match Tsukishima's ideal type and nor did Tsukishima to Kuroo's, but that didn't stop Tsukishima from falling for Kuroo anyway. Unknown to Tsukishima the same could be said for Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s smile dropped, having realised he had walked into that one. He tried to think of a way to fix it. He smirks and asks: “How about a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima shook his head with an amused smile looking up from his computer to look at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow. “Ever considered skydiving? Eating blowfish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touché.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo chuckled. “No, I have. But right now I'm considering going on a date with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well consider away, because it's a no.” Tsukishima said before turning back to his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do, or say, to persuade you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any reason in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima isn't sure if he imagined the sad tone in Kuroo's voice in that question. But he doesn't let himself cave too easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is weird and because-...” Tsukishima let out a sigh which then turned into a groan when he caught a glimpse of one of his colleagues giving him a sly look and a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows. “I'm at work. So, shoo! Just go.” He said with a weak dismissive shake if his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s face scrunched up adorably in confusion. “This is weird?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yes. You're just –” </span>
  <em>
    <span>messing with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is what Tsukishima was going to say but Kuroo’s reply had him stop short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirder than tinder or grabber, or whatever those apps are called, with total strangers deciding on one photoshopped image to choose whether or not they engage in immediate foreplay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima laughed. He didn't even have the time to try to stop himself. He managed to compose himself after a couple of seconds but it was too late. He laughed and Kuroo was dumb struck by the beautiful sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima brushed his bangs away from his face, fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. “I–I'm working, Kuroo. I'm busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know. I can–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, one of the museum orators ran to Tsukishima and asked if he could help give a group of six a tour since “Jin called in sick.” Cutting Kuroo off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gave Kuroo an apologetic look and a soft: “sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just smiled and nodded in understanding. “No, no. It's ok. I'm sorry for bothering you at work. I'll-, I’ll see you around Tsukishima.” He stuffed his hands in his coat pocket, gave Tsukishima one last smile and walked out of the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima hated to watch him go, but he didn't want to get his hopes up only for this to be a joke. He didn't think Kuroo would do something like that but he would rather be safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got ready to leave the museum after his shift, Jake, the one who gave Tsukishima the sly look when he was talking with Kuroo, teased him about “flirting with his boyfriend” at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not my boyfriend.” Tsukishima grumbled as he slipped on his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way you two looked at each other, you can't fool me!” He laughed and left before Tsukishima had the chance to tell him otherwise. A loud “See you on Monday!” Followed him out of the room. Tsukishima blushed and wondered if what Jake said was true. Did Kuroo really look at him in a way that conveyed… love? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker. Maybe he should be brave and go for it. He'll ask Kuroo out the next time he sees him. He left the museum, bidding the night shifters goodbye, and made his long walk back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking down a fairly empty street, thinking of what to get for dinner and enjoying the cool crisp winter air. Or at least he was enjoying it, until a gust of wind blew past and the cold breeze stabbed his exposed face and neck. He pulled his coat tighter around him and hugged himself, he should've brought his scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar bell chimed from behind him making Tsukishima pause, and caused his face to warm up from the light blush that graced his cheeks, already knowing who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tsukki! I'm sorry about disturbing you at work, I just- I wasn't thinking.” Kuroo said immediately once he pulled up beside Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Kuroo, really. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kuroo cut him off as he hopped off his bike to stand in front of Tsukishima. “I wanted to do this right but once I saw you my mind went blank and I acted without thinking.” Kuroo groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Tsukishima, a serious yet hopeful look on his face. “Tsukishima Kei, I like you. A lot. I have for a long time now. I know I'm not your type and that I annoy you most of the time, but during the times we've spent together, I have fallen for you and I would like to take you out, and maybe date you… if you’d let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes never left Tsukishima’s, the tips of his ears were red showing his embarrassment and nerves but Tsukishima could also see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. There was nothing but love and hope in those hazel eyes, maybe a touch of fear from being turned down but Tsukishima knew his answer already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Tsukishima’s lips turned upward in a small smile. “Would you like to join me for a late dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo blinked twice before a bright smile took over his features. He couldn’t help the delighted laugh that escaped him as he agreed. “Yes! I- I'd love to, sure. What did you have in mind?” He asked as he walked beside Tsukishima. The two of them falling into step with one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t decided,” Tsukishima shrugged but regretted it as it allowed some of the cool air to hit his collar bone. “Why don’t you surprise me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stopped walking and Tsukishima did too, looking to see why he had stopped. Kuroo put down the stand for his bike and unrolled his scarf from his neck, only to drape it over Tsukishima’s and wrap him up in it. “You were shivering.” He explained with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” Tsukishima blushed a deep shade of red and adjusted his glasses. Kuroo really did never fail to surprise him, he always found a way to make Tsukishima fall harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo kicked the stand up and started walking again. “There’s this nice restaurant nearby, I think you'd like it.” He looked back at Tsukishima who was still standing shocked. He smirked at Tsukishima and nodded his head in the direction of the restaurant. “Come on, it's not that far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked to Kuroo, who waited for him before continuing. As they walked to the restaurant he looked at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, he caught Kuroo stealing glances at him as well, and with all his courage hooked his hand around Kuroo's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked at him with tender eyes and they both smiled at each other, shy but happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima licked his lips, Kuroo's eyes followed the action, before telling Kuroo: “Just so we're clear; I like you a lot too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to tell Kuroo just how deep in love he was with him, even if Kuroo too felt the same way, they would soon find that out for themselves. In the meantime though, they'd take their time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lucytoyn"> My Twitter (updates and my art )</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn"> Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>